New Moon
by Dark Mage Girl Xion
Summary: Crossover with Moon Phase. What would happen if Hazuki attended Duel Academy to look for a new slave? A whole mess of trouble for Syrus! I'm putting my disclaimer here so I don't forget. I don't own anything except for the plot.
1. Prologue

**

* * *

**

**This is a crossover to Moon Phase. It won't talk to much about what happened in that series, but some referance will be made.**

* * *

**New Moon**

**Prologue **

Many years after the events of **Moon Phase, **and unfortunatelyafter Kouhei's death, Hazuki finally decides to move on and find a new slave. Since she is a vampire, she lives until killed, unable to naturally die.

And where better to find a new slave than Duel Academy? With all the students on the island, it won't be difficult to find the slave she wants to replace her lost love one.

Will Hazuki find the slave of her dreams? Or will she find a broken heart and shattered dreams?

* * *

**Thanks for reading the prologue of my first story! This is my first fanfiction so I hope at least one person enjoys it!**


	2. Arrival

**Hello again! I was too excited to wait to publish this so I hope you enjoy the first chapter!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: ****Arrival**

"Ah, I finally made it! Took long enough to get here." Hazuki, a purple haired, blue eyed girl, sighs as she finally places her feet on solid ground at Duel Academy Island.

She looks around herself, searching the faces for no one in particular. A short, light blue haired and grey eyed boy with glasses catches her eye. She particularly likes the fact that he is surrounded by friends. If she were to make him he slave, they could very well be her friends too.

She walks over to him, making up a plan as she makes her way over to him.

"Um, excuse me." She asks quietly.

They all turn to look at her, surprised looks on all of their faces. In the group, there is a medium height, brown eyed and haired boy with a splash of orange right on top of his chocolate colored hair, a tall, long blonde haired girl with brown eyes, a tall teal haired boy who looks slightly older and has the exact same grey eyes as the smaller blue haired boy. The final one in the group is a brunet with long locks and brown eyes. He seems to be getting on the girl's nerves.

"Yeah?" The shorter brunet asks.

"Um, hi, I'm new here and I was hoping you could show me where my dorm is. I'd hate to get lost and I always have trouble finding places." Hazuki explains with an innocent smile.

"We can help you, but we need to know what dorm you're in first. And your name may be nice to know too." The only girl in the group explains.

"I-I think I'm in the red dorm. And my name is Hazuki." Hazuki stutters, though she knows that is definitely what dorm she's in since her uniform is red. She's just not wearing it at the moment.

"We're in that dorm, too!" The little blue exclaims, pointing to himself and the medium height brunet.

"Syrus, that's not something to be proud of." The tall blue states firmly. So that's what his name is. But what did the other guy mean by 'that's not something to be proud of?

"And why not?" Hazuki asks, her cheeks puffing out in anger. Then she realized she forgot about her charade. "Um, sorry, I get a little defensive when it comes to my dueling skills."

"It's the lowest level." The tall blue explains. "Blue is at the top, yellow is in the middle, and red is at the bottom."

"Anyways, do you think you could show me where it is?" Hazuki asks, getting a bit annoyed. She isn't exactly the patient type.

"Um, you can come with us. Zane and Atticus were just about to take us there." The short blue haired kid tells her.

"Who's who?" Hazuki asks in confusion. She also just really wants to know. Since Kouhei's death, she's been all alone, not wanting to get close to anyone again. She didn't like the pain of losing someone she loves again. She became really depressed and sent her sister, Artemis, or Arte as she was more commonly known, away so as not to hurt her. Along with all the others, Haiji also moved on, not really dying but not being a physical figure anymore.

Hazuki did eventually get lonely, and that's why she decided to go to a boarding school. Without any family to go home to, she liked the thought of living at school. Plus who doesn't love to duel?

"I'm Zane Truesdale, and this is my little brother, Syrus." The tall blue haired boy introduces himself and the smaller one as brothers.

"Hi!" Syrus pipes in, waving to her.

"My name's Jaden!" The shorter brunet says with a smile.

"This is Alexis and I am her older brother Atticus." The other brunet says, poking the girl's shoulder, which seems to irritate her.

Hazuki quickly memorizes the faces that match the names and decides they will make good friends. And Syrus will make a good slave.

They walk to the Slifer red dorms, Zane and Atticus leading the way. Hazuki makes the best of her time to learn at least a few things about Syrus. She found out that though he and Zane were brothers, Syrus was afraid of him. Hazuki could tell this was true because when Syrus said that, he stared at his brother for a good ten minutes to make sure he hadn't heard him say that.

Late that night after the welcome feast (which wasn't much in Hazuki's opinion), she called Syrus out of his dorm to go on a walk with her. There was no better time than the present to get her new slave.

After walking for about twenty minutes, Syrus asks, "Was there a reason you wanted to go on a walk?"

She looks up at into the sky and whispers, "It's a full moon tonight."

Syrus follows her lead and looks up into the sky. "Yes it is."

The rest seemed to happen in slow motion yet all at the same time. Once Syrus' eye had come off of her, Hazuki had lunged at him, looking at him longingly. "It's been far too long since I've kissed someone."

* * *

**Cliffhanger! Unless you've seen Moon Phase and know what Hazuki Kissing means... But anyways, please review, I don't care what kind I just want to know that at least on person is reading my story.**


	3. Not Again!

**Yes, I know this chapter is shorter, but bear with me they hopefully won't all be this short.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: Not Again!**

What Syrus felt after that confused and shocked him. He thought he felt teeth digging into his neck and blood being drawn from the puncture of the teeth.

'What is she doing?' He thinks to himself. 'And why me?'

When she pulls away a few moments later, Syrus notices her eyes have turned red. Blood read. Did she just… drink his blood?

"Now you will be my slave." Hazuki states in a possessive voice. Now she won't be lonely anymore.

"W-what did you just d-do to me?" Syrus asks, quite shaken up. "A-and why did you call me y-your s-slave?"

"Hey, I didn't say you could talk!" Hazuki exclaims, exasperated. He should be her slave by now!

"I don't have to listen to you!" Syrus yells back, not liking to be instructed by some crazy girl he had just met.

"You're my slave so you have to listen to me!" She shouts back, her cheeks puffing out with her anger. Grr, this is so irritating.

"Will you stop saying that? I'm not your slave! I'm no one's slave!" His anger seems to be evenly matched by hers. How can she bite him and expect him to give in to her every demand?

"But I kissed you." She whispers. Then she remembers one thing Elfriede had mentioned many times about Kouhei.

"Arg! Not Again!" She exclaims, realizing he must be the same as Kouhei. A vampire's lover. "Why do I always find them?"

There is always one vampire's lover per generation and when one dies, the next is born. And apparently Syrus is the new one.

"Um, are you okay? You seem to be talking to yourself." Syrus injects, not having a clue of what is going on.

"You were supposed to be my new slave but you're just like stupid Kouhei!" She yells at him, though it is not his fault.

"Stop saying that. And what are you? Why did you bite me or drink my blood or whatever you did? Why do you want at slave? How do you get a slave? What's your slave supposed to do?" Syrus asks all at once, getting every question that pops into his head out in the open.

"You ask too many questions. I am a vampire and as my slave you have to let me drink your blood on the night of the full moon." She states simply. As if getting him to agree will be that simple.

"You're a vampire? And _you _expect_ me _to let you drink my blood once a moth just because you say so?" Syrus asks, trying to get this all straight. She nods and then he continues, "You're crazy!" He eclaims before running off.

* * *

**And that concluds chapter 2! I know its short but it was the perfect place to end it. **

**Please review if you get the chance!**


	4. What To Do

**First of all, I was asked what a vampire's lover is so I'll put that right at the top. A vampire's lover is basically someone who won't become a vampire's slave even if they drink their blood. Oh and when ever a vampire drinks a person's blood, they will become their slave. Except of course the vampire's lover.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: What To Do**

The next morning which is Sunday, Syrus refused to get out of bed. Even Jaden was up before him, and all who know anything about him know that's pretty bad.

"Sy, get up, it's already 1 o'clock in the afternoon!" Jaden yelled at him for the umpteenth time.

'What was she doing to me? Why does she want me to be her slave? And how do I know she won't kill me if I let her drink my blood?' Syrus asks himself in his mind. 'She seemed so normal, but she's not, she's a vampire with the power to kill me!'

Then another thought occurs to him. 'What if she hurts other students because of me? What if she hurt Jaden or Zane? It would be all my fault.'

"Syrus, you're getting up now even if I have to drag you out of bed kicking and screaming." Zane's voice finally breaks through to the confused young teen.

Syrus rolls out of bed and onto the floor, moaning a little as he hits the floor. It shocks Zane and Jaden to see large bags under his eyes and an alert look on his face.

"Sy, you look like you've been up all night." Jaden comments, hitting the mark exactly without knowing it.

"I was just restless, that's all. I-I don't like sleeping in new places. I have to get used to it." Syrus explains, eyes averted as he lies to his brother and new friend.

"Then why wouldn't you get out of bed if you were awake?" Zane asks skeptically. Syrus flinches to realize his mistake in assuming he'd come up with a good enough lie.

"W-well, I-I finally fell asleep really late so I was just tired still, yeah that's it!" Syrus lies more confidently this time. Though Zane knows he's lying, he ignores the fact and leaves, only having come because Jaden had called him to help get up his brother.

"So, what should we do today? We should go find Hazuki!" Jaden exclaims and Syrus flinches.

"No that's not a good idea." He states, not wanting his friend to be put in danger just by being around her.

"Hey, didn't you go on a walk with her last night? Did you two get in a fight?" Jaden asks, remembering Syrus having left and not coming back until after he was asleep.

"Um… sure, why not." Syrus shrugs. As long as he doesn't have to see her, he's fine.

"Let's get out of here, I'm bored!" Jaden exclaims, forgetting completely about their previous subject.

"Yeah, sure." Syrus replies nonchalantly.

NMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNM

"Hmph, he just ran off one me." Hazuki sighs exasperatedly. How can her slave not want to be with her? He supposed to, he's her slave!

"Fine, I'll go find him then." She decided and get up out of bed. Luckily for her, she is a day walker, which means that even though she is a vampire, she can still walk in the sunlight. So she leaves her dorm, which is next door to Syrus and Jaden's dorm.

She knocks on the door and calls in, "Syrus, are you in there? I need to talk to you now!"

"We're not in here!" Jaden's voice calls.

"Jaden, now she knows we're in here. You can't say that when you want someone to think you're not home." Syrus' muffled voice explains.

"But then she would be waiting for an answer for a really long time." Jaden says stupidly.

"Come out here now, Syrus!" Hazuki yells at him. How can he even think of lying to her? He's supposed to be her slave!!!

"Jay, don't make me go out there!" Syrus shouts, while Jaden pushes him toward the door.

"But then you'll never make up!" He replies.

'Why did I tell him we got in a fight?' Syrus wonders as Jaden opens the door and pushes him out of it.

"There you are! I hope you two make up!" Jaden calls as he runs as far away from them as he possibly can.

"What do you want, Hazuki?" Syrus mumbles, not wanting anything to do with her. How can he when all she wants to do is bite him.

"You ran away from me! You're not supposed to do that! Vampire's lover or not, you're still my slave!" Hazuki exclaims, accusing him of doing wrong. But who would blame the teen for wanting out of her crazy scheme?

"I said to stop calling me that." Syrus whispers. He notices her eye are no longer red but back to there sea blue color.

"Are you really a vampire?" He asks.

"Yes, I am."

"And you want me to be your slave so you can drink my blood once a month?" He continues.

"Ding ding ding. We have a winner." Hazuki answers sarcastically while rolling her eyes. He's a bright one.

"And you expect me to do this without any questions asked?"

"Right again."

"I can't do that! What if you kill me while drinking my blood?" Syrus continues, fear for his life apparent.

"I don't kill people, I just kiss them." She explains to his as if he's stupid.

"That was no kiss." Syrus states plainly.

"That's what I call it. The word 'bite' sounds so cruel." She states.

"Oh wonderful, a vampire who can't even admit to what she does." Syrus rolls his eyes at this. 'Great, a vampire with a conscience.'

"If you don't want to be my slave then fine, I'll find a new slave!" Hazuki shouts before running away to anywhere. 'But it's better to make a slave at night when it's dark.' She muses.

'Great, now I've set an angry vampire on the school, looking for someone to bite and make her slave.' Syrus thinks before going off after her.

* * *

**Ah, chapter 3 finished. I have most of the beginning in my head so I'll be posting a lot for the next couple of days. Anyways, review!**


	5. Not My Big Brother!

**I know I've been updating a lot, but it gives me something to do on stupid snow days! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Not My Big Brother!**

When we last left, Syrus was trying to find Hazuki. 'Why did they have to put the school on an island that is so freaking big?' Syrus wonders, slowing down after running for about thirty minutes.

"Where could she be? Ihope she's not causing any trouble…" He sighs as he sits down to take a breather.

"Hey, Sy, what's up?" Jaden asks, seeing Syrus on the ground. He plops down beside him and questions, "Did you two make up?"

"If we made up, do you think I'd be sitting on the ground in the middle of nowhere?" Syrus answers his question with one of his own. Jaden shrugs, thinking it could be possible.

"Well, we haven't and I've been looking for her but I can't find her anywhere." Syrus explains. He doesn't bother even mentioning the fact that he's looking for her because she's a vampire and may be out there 'kissing' who knows how many students.

"I think I saw her earlier with Zane." Jaden says with a thoughtful expression. "Atticus and Alexis were there too, I think."

"Oh no! Really? Jaden, you have to tell me where they were!" Syrus exclaims, panicking. What if she kisses his brother and he becomes her slave. Then I wouldn't have a chance of ever making him proud.

"Well, I can't exactly remember where that was…" Jaden rubs the back of his head, embarrassed.

"Where have you gone today, Jay?" Syrus asks. That should narrow it down a bit.

"Um… hmm… I'd say just about the whole island. It was sunny when I saw them." Jaden slowly thinks, coming up with little help.

"Thanks, I guess I'm going to continue looking for her." Syrus leaves on that note. 'What has he been doing that took him over most of the island?'

As he continues searching the island, something occurs to him. Most of the island is covered in forest, meaning there aren't too many lighted areas. 'They're probably at the dock!' Syrus realizes, since his brother likes to spend a lot of time there. And it is one of the few areas not covered by trees.

Syrus happily starts running for the dock. 'But wait, how can I send her away if she's not doing anything?' Syrus sweat drops at the thought.

_*Syrus' Image*_

"_Hazuki, go away, and leave me, my brother, and our friends alone!" _

"_What is she doing that's so bad?" Zane would ask._

"_She wants to 'kiss' someone and make them her slave. She's a vampire!" Syrus would explain._

"_Yeah right, Syrus, you just don't like her. You're unfit to be my little brother." Zane would reply coldly._

"_But, but…" Poor Syrus would start._

"_No buts. Hazuki, would you honor me by being my new younger sibling?" Zane would ask. _(Poor Syrus is so paranoid of losing his older brother!)

"_Why yes, just let me 'kiss' you first." And then she would make Zane her slave and leave Syrus all alone._

Syrus shivers at the thought and once he gets to the docks, he stays in the shadows, devising a plan. He'll follow them wherever they may go and as soon as Hazuki does something wrong, he would reveal her for what she truly is.

NMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNM

But who would have thought they'd stay there all day and just talk? Syrus sat, dozing, in the bushes, waiting for something, anything, to happen.

Then he finally hears something good. "I think I'll start heading back to my dorm now. It's almost time for dinner." Alexis says, waving as she heads off.

"I cannot let my defenseless little sister wander this island all by herself, so I shall accompany her." Atticus says, following her.

"Don't think I don't know what you're up to. You just want to try and get a look at the girls' dorms." Alexis says as she passes closely by Syrus.

"Ah, you know me so well." Atticus replies, and then they're gone.

Syrus returns his attention to Hazuki and Zane, not wanting to miss anything.

"Well, I won't be going back for a while so you should probably catch up to them if you don't want to go back alone." Zane explains, obviously not caring for her staying.

"I think I'll stay. It's almost night time." She states, using a similar tone to the one she used on Syrus the previous night.

Zane looks up at the sky, just as Syrus had, and says, "Yes it is quite late."

Finally, it's Syrus' chance!

As Hazuki lunges at Zane, Syrus runs out and grabs her arm, just barely able to stop her from 'kissing' his older brother.

"Why'd you do that?" Hazuki huffed, irritation plain on her face.

"I won't let you do, whatever you're trying to do, to my brother!" Syrus exclaims.

"Syrus, we where only noticing it was getting late out." Zane states, looking at his brother coldly, most likely for grabbing her roughly the way he did.

"But, Zane…" Syrus starts, not wanting his brother to hate him.

"You were out of line, Syrus. Come on, Hazuki, I'll take you back to your dorm." Zane offers.

He leads her into the forest, and when she turns around to stick out her tongue at Syrus in a ha-ha-I-won sort of way, she sees the sadness clearly etched into his face.

She makes up her mind immediately and says softly, "Zane."

He turns around, and she reaches out her hand to his head and places her three longest fingers on his forehead.

"You will forget the last five minutes. You will never know what happened during those minutes." Hazuki instructs as a purple glow appears at her fingers. (1)

Zane falls to the ground, having lost consciousness for the moment. She drags his body back to the dock, laying him down on the ground beside Syrus.

"W-what'd you do to him?" He asks her.

"Tee hee!" She laughs and winks as she is enveloped by the dark shadows of the forest.

"Ung." Zane moans as he wakes up to see Syrus beside him. "What happened?"

"Um, you were, uh, dehydrated and collapse. I just arrived as everyone else was leaving. I stayed here with you because I couldn't leave you here nor bring you to the nurse." Syrus weaves quickly, making up a quick but believable tale.

"Oh." Is all Zane says in response.

'I guess she's not as bad as I thought she was at first.' Syrus decides, looking out to where she disappeared. 'But I'm still not going to be her slave.'

* * *

**I love making Jaden seems stupid. It's just so like him! But I love him just like everyone else. And poor Syrus is so paraniod of losing his older in my eyes. Does anyone else see that?**

**Anyways, review, I really appreciate it. **

**Oh and please bear with my spelling/gramatical probablem, I can't spell to save my life, which is ironic since i read and write a lot. Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


	6. Classroom Almost Disaster!

**Chapter five already. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5: Classroom (Almost) Disaster!**

On the first day of school, Hazuki is sitting, bored, beside Jaden. He was the only on in their group has the same class as her this period. She twirls her hair around her finger while Jaden sleeps beside her.

Jaden lets out a loud, annoying snore.

"Grr, Jaden, be quiet!" Hazuki hisses, so as to not disturb the class but to get her annoyance across.

Unfortunately, Jaden doesn't hear her, so he doesn't wake up. And he continues snoring for the next ten minutes straight. (And yet, the teacher doesn't notice…)

'I could shut him up easily with my powers.' Hazuki ponders, but decides against it. She can't reveal herself for what she truly is in front of everyone. Not yet anyways.

As the teacher drones on in the most boring lecture Hazuki has ever had to sit through, Jaden continues sleeping, and soon his head falls onto her shoulder, angering her even more.

'Grr, how can he sleep through all this?' If she makes him her slave, she can _make _him stop sleeping and snoring. She seriously considers that.

NMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNM

Meanwhile, Syrus is sitting in another class across the school alongside Alexis. Unlike Hazuki, he is actually paying attention and taking notes. The only thing he's worried about in the back of his mind, is that Hazuki is getting herself trouble. Which would be his fault, since he refused to be her slave. But who can blame him?

'I could shut him up easily with my power.' A voice echoes through Syrus' head.

"What?" Syrus asks out loud, louder than he had thought he had.

"Mr. Truesdale, do you have a question to ask?" The stick-like, long blonde haired teacher named Dr. Crowler, asks Syrus from the front of the room.

"U-um, n-no, Dr. Crowler." He states, flushing deeply at the attention being drawn to him. What was that?

The class progresses smoothly, or at least without more embarrassment for Syrus. Until…

'Grr, how can he sleep through all this?' Another echoing message whirls around his head.

'What is wrong with me? Who is that?' Syrus asks himself, shaking his head of the all-too familiar voice.

He tries to concentrate, but can't from the confusion of what is happening to him.

"Dr. Crowler, may I go to the nurse's office?" Syrus asks, getting up as he does so so that the teacher will notice him.

"Is it really necessary?" Dr. Crowler asks.

"Yes. I have a really bad headache and keep hearing things." He announces. He then realizes he had basically just admitted to the fact he may juts be insane. His face flushes as Crowler agrees to let him go.

He races out of the room in a flood of embarrassment. 'If someone is doing this to me, I'm going to make sure they help me convince people I'm not crazy.' Syrus vows to himself.

He goes to the nearest boys room, when another thought echoes in his head. 'That's it, I have to stop Jaden from this annoying snoring now!'

Someone's going to do something to Jaden! But what and who?

And why is he snoring?

Shaking the last thought aside, Syrus tries to remember where Jaden had class this period. Then he remembers where he has class right now. And who he has it with.

'What is Hazuki going to do now?' Syrus wonders as he runs for the classroom where Jaden and Hazuki are, Hazuki about to bite Jaden to make him stop snoring, and poor Jaden asleep, having no idea what's going on.

Syrus bursts in the door of their class, calling out to Hazuki. "Stop right there, Hazuki!"

Hazuki stops midway to Jaden's neck, and quickly turns to see who had caught her. Then she sees her annoying little not-her-slave. She glares at him and huffs, "He was annoying me. What are you doing here?"

"You two! If you have a problem, deal with it outside or after class, but not during!" The teacher, Professor Bannner, head of the red dorms.

Syrus walks over to Hazuki. Grabs he arm and drags her out the door without another word to her or anyone else.

"What were you planning to do to him?" Syrus demands as soon as he and Hazuki are outside and the door is closed.

"He was really annoying. And it's not like you can say anything about it. You said yourself, you're not my slave!" Hazuki exclaims not looking at him.

"So you would have made him stop for something so stupid? Why would you do that?" Syrus asks, truly perplexed.

"I don't like being alone. He wouldn't have been able to run away." Hazuki says before running off.

"Hazuki! Wait!" Syrus calls after her, but it's too late. She's already half way out the building, tears running down her cheeks.

'Stupid Syrus doesn't know what it's like to be alone.' Hazuki thinks before she's outside the school.

* * *

**This chapter was more to show a bit of what a vampire's lover and vampire can do with each other, though I did make it up. **

**Please review when you get the chance! I love knowing that people are reading and enjoying my story! And I know I have terrible grammer/spelling, which is probably why english is my worst grade, but thank you for bearing with me and letting me know about my mistakes. I hope to make less in the future!**


	7. Day at the Beach

**

* * *

**

Just quickly wanted to explain the fact that Hazuki was crying because she didn't wanto to be lonely anymore because she's been all alone for a long time. And now onto the chapter!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6: Day at the Beach**

Hazuki stretches her hands up to the sky, glad to be out of the classroom and on the beach. She's wearing a pink tankini with a skirt for the bottoms. Alexis, Zane, Atticus, Jaden, and a reluctant Syrus are with her there. They're all in their bathing suits, too. Alexis is wearing a red bikini, while three of the four guys are in trunks, Zane's are red, Syrus' are a shade darker than his hair, and Jaden's are red. Atticus, on the other hand, is in a full body purple surfing suit with a long surfboard in his hands.

"What are we waiting for?" Hazuki starts. "Let's go in!"

She runs for the water, Alexis, Jaden (who had no idea what had happened a few days earlier) and Atticus closely following.

'If only they knew they were swimming with a vampire.' Syrus sighs inwardly as he sits down and his brother takes a seat next to him.

"Why aren't you going in with the others?" Zane questions his younger brother.

"I don't feel like it." Syrus states, watching Hazuki to make sure she doesn't try anything.

"Syrus, why do you hate her so much?" Zane asks, not accusingly, just genuinely curious. "She's a bit demanding at times, I'll give you that, but it's not like you to hate someone so much and easily for that matter."

"I think I'm going to go in now." Syrus decides, avoiding the unanswered question.

As Syrus walks away toward the water, Zane looks up at the sky. 'What is going on with those two?' He wonders to himself, knowing there has to be more than his brother's random hate. 'But what could it be?'

Ignoring the thought for now, he follows his brother's lead and heads for the water. He walks over to his friends.

NMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNM

About twenty minute later, we find the group of teens still playing around in the water. Suddenly, Syrus feels someone beneath him and lift him up from below.

Syrus falls backward as Jaden's head breaks the surface. "Sy, your supposed to stay one!" He explains to Syrus.

Everyone sweat drops as Alexis says to Jaden, "You're supposed to warn him _before_ you do that."

"Really? Syrus, let's do it for real this time!" Jaden exclaims.

"Um, okay, Jay." Syrus agrees.

Jaden goes back under the water, and soon Syrus is lifted onto his shoulders and balances himself.

"H-hey this is kind of cool! Is this what it feels to be tall?" Syrus asks no one in particular.

"Wow, that looks like fun." Hazuki whispers besides Zane.

She feels a hand on either side of her waist and is slowly raised into the air. "What are you doing?" Hazuki asks, seeing that Zane's hands are the ones on her.

"I heard what you said." He states simply, lifting her up so she is sitting on his shoulders.

'He's really… nice.' Hazuki marvels, which is more than she can say for his brother. He had ignored her since she had run off on Monday, which was now four days ago, since today is Friday. She blushes, slowly falling for the older boy.

Then she falls to the water, feeling it engulf her. An arm reaches into the water and grabs her out, holding her up.

"Are you okay?" Zane asks guiltily. He had stepped on a rock and let go of her, allowing her to fall into the water.

"Y-yeah." Hazuki assures. Then she realizes that Zane's arm is still around her, as does he.

"Sorry." He says, releasing her.

She looks up at him, and notices the sun setting behind him. "It's getting late." She states.

They all agree and get out of the water and dry off.

"I'll walk you back to your dorm, Hazuki." Zane offers as they all start to leave.

Hazuki is about to agree when Jaden says, "Sy and I are heading that way to, so we'll all be together."

'Stupid Jaden.' Hazuki thinks. "Um, yeah I'll be fine, I'll be with them."

"Alright. See you later, then." Zane says as he heads off in a different direction.

NMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNM

"Jaden, can I ask you something?" Syrus asks his roommate as they lay in the dark. It's about eleven.

"Sure, Sy." Jaden assures.

"Do you think my brother likes Hazuki?" He asks in a quick flow of words.

"Hm, I did get that feeling when he picked her up like that. But you know him better than I do." Jaden shrugs nonchalantly.

"That's what I was afraid of." Syrus groans. But for some reason it's not the fact that his brother is falling for a vampire, it's the girl herself. Why is that?

"Can I ask you something, Sy?" Jaden asks after a moment.

"Sure." Syrus doesn't like where he thinks this is going.

"Do you like her?"

"I don't know, Jay, but I think I might just be falling under her spell."

* * *

**Chapter 6 done. Then next two chapters are going to be a multi chapter part, just so people know. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter!**

**Please review, I like all the ones I've gotten! And I'm happy as long as one person is reading my story!**


	8. Is He Going To Be Okay? Part 1

**Hello and thanks for continuing reading my story. **

**Warning: There is pain, suffering and talking of death.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7: Is He Going To Be okay? Part 1**

The next day, Saturday, Syrus gets up and leaves without telling anyone where he's going. He just wants to be alone for a little while.

He enters the forest that takes up the majority of the island, figuring it would be easier to hind in there than if he were out in the open somewhere.

As he walks, he thinks about what he's going to do. Zane likes Hazuki, Hazuki is a vampire, Syrus might like Hazuki, Syrus is the vampire's lover, whatever that is, and that is the only reason he's not devoted to Hazuki. But could Zane be a vampire's lover too? They are brothers. (Note: Syrus doesn't know there's only one vampire's lover at a time.)

But what if Zane isn't and Syrus loses him forever? He shakes his head of the thought.

'It's not my decision, whatever happens. This is between Zane and Hazuki.' Syrus reminds himself, though that doesn't help. Syrus would be responsible for Zane being turned into Hazuki's slave because he knows and Zane doesn't.

And then there's the fact that Syrus likes Hazuki too. 'How can I be falling in love with a vampire? She could kill me!' He exclaims to himself on the inside.

But she wouldn't do that. Sure, he couldn't say that as a fact, but he knows on the inside that she would never hurt someone intentionally, never mind kill her slave.

There is something about her, though, that seems sad. Syrus really wishes he could figure out what. Then, maybe, he could help her. Not that she seems to need him. She has Zane.

Syrus finds a giant rock in the forest and climbs up it, sitting on the top and looking up at the branches hanging down above him.

Then he feels something hit the back of his head.

NMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNM

Hazuki wakes up at about ten, three hours later than Syrus. She gets dressed and goes down to the cafeteria. When she finishes her breakfast, a bowl of dry cereal, she decides to see if Syrus and Jaden are around.

When their dorm comes into her view, she gets suddenly confused. Zane is outside talking to Jaden, which is not a normal thing. Come on, Jaden's clueless and hyperactive while Zane is calm and nonchalant.

"Really, Zane, he was gone before I woke up. Usually he waits for me before leaving." Jaden explains to the annoyed older teen. Jaden had found Syrus' cell phone still in their room and had used it to call Zane because he was worried about Syrus.

"He probably just got sick of waiting around for you and left to go do something." Zane replies, skeptic that anything bad happened to his younger brother.

"Then why would he forget his cell phone? He takes it everywhere with him." Jaden panics, worried about his friend and roommate.

"Maybe he juts wanted to be alone. Sometimes we all just need space." Zane defends, more annoyed at the fact that he had to get up this morning because of his little brother's friend. 'He's always been fine on his own. He doesn't need people to get along.' Zane defends to himself.

"What's going on?" Hazuki asks, coming over to her two friends.

"Syrus is missing and I'm worried about him. He forgot his cell phone." Jaden explains to her quickly.

"Jaden, that doesn't mean he's in trouble." Zane states.

"But this island is big and it could be dangerous too!" Jaden exclaims, mad that he can't seem to get through to Zane.

"It could be but it's not. Stop worrying, he'll be back in no time." Zane tries comfort, which doesn't work with his uncaring manner.

"But…" Jaden starts, then stops himself, as if he realized he shouldn't say that.

"There's something you're not telling us, isn't there, Jaden?" Hazuki asks, knowing that's why he's so worried about him.

"I-it's nothing." Jaden lies unconvincingly.

"Obviously, it's something, or else you wouldn't be this worried about him. Tell us, or neither of us will help you." Zane gives him an ultimatum, looking to Hazuki for her assent. She nods to tell him she's with him on this.

Jaden fights with himself if he can tell them that Syrus was worried that the two of them like each other. "He was… worried about something." Jaden admits, leaving out what he was worried about.

"And that would be…?" Zane starts, leaving the end for Jaden to fill in.

"H-he was just really upset! We have to find him. Please." Jaden begs, not wanting to tell them that their relationship is what was bothering him.

"I'll help you, Jaden." Hazuki assures him, seeing how truly worried he is about his friend, and her slave.

"Thanks, Haz." Jaden gratefully replies.

"If Hazuki's helping, I'll help." Zane agrees, not wanting Hazuki to be traveling alone on the island. Syrus is stronger than he lets on, but Hazuki is just a little girl.

"Then let's get looking!" Jaden exclaims as he heads in one direction and Hazuki and Zane go in the opposite one.

NMNMNMNMNMNMNMNM

'I'm… going… to die?' He asks himself.

The teen is lying in the forest beside a huge boulder, slowly bleeding to death. His breath is shallow and ragged, due to his beaten body.

'… Hazuki… Zane… Somebody… help me…' The young boy thinks, not being able to say the words.

And a couple miles away, a teen girl hears his pleading thoughts.

* * *

**Poor kid! You all probably know who the teen is, but I refuse to say who it is because I like to think it may be a cliffhanger.**

**Please review and let me know what you think. The next chapter may be the last, but I'm not sure yet, but even if it is, I will contiue the story. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed!**


	9. Is He Going To Be Okay? Part 2

**Hello. I am just saying now that this is not the last chapter but the next one will be. Please Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8: Will He Be Okay? Part 2**

'Oh no!' Hazuki gasps in her mind, knowing the voice can only be that of slave, Syrus.

'Where are you, Syrus?' She begs him in her mind, stopping in her tracks in fear she is getting farther away from him.

A weak and feeble thought crosses her mind, saying, 'I'm… by the… giant… boulder… Please… hurry…'

His weakness scares Hazuki. How hurt is he? Will he be okay until Zane and I get there?

"Zane, we have to find the giant boulder!" Hazuki calls, running up to him and grabbing his arm.

"What are you talking about?" Zane asks, his features etched with confusion.

"That's where Syrus is. He's hurt. We have to hurry!" She exclaims, tears of worry and fear falling from her eyes.

"How do you know that?" Zane asks, skeptic that she suddenly knows where his brother is.

"I-I can't tell you that." Hazuki admits, not knowing how to tell him she and Syrus are connected by their thoughts. "But I know he's there, wherever that is!"

"Fine, I'll take you there, but don't get your hopes up that he'll be there." Zane agrees.

"Thank you so much, Zane, now let's go."

Zane leads her in the opposite direction of where they had been headed. Thank goodness they stopped when they had. If they hadn't, they would have gone farther away from Syrus who they were looking for in the first place.

"You're lucky there's only one giant boulder on this island." Zane says, breaking the silence. He didn't like the intenseness Hazuki had to get there.

"No, Syrus is lucky. That is why we're going there, to find him." Hazuki states distantly.

'Why is she so worried about him?' Zane asks himself, but finds no answer. From what he knew, they didn't get along at all.

NMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNM

Ten minutes later, they arrive at the boulder, only to see an empty area.

"I told you he wouldn't be here." Zane states.

'No, he has to be here!' Hazuki searches all around the boulder, looking on top of it as well.

In the bushes, a half-dead Syrus hears movement. He coughs, making the only noise he is capable of making.

"Syrus!" Hazuki exclaims, hearing the cough and running over to him.

"Oh my god." She murmurs as she looks at his beaten state.

He is covered in so much blood, is almost sicken Hazuki to see that much blood. (Note: Remember that Hazuki is a vampire and drinks blood.) One leg, the opposite ankle and one of his wrists are broken, not to mention two ribs. He is also covered in at least fifty cuts all over himself, from his face and head, arms, legs, and body. Hazuki kneel beside him, for a moment not knowing what to do.

"Zane!" She screams, remembering her friend that is with her.

Zane, hearing her scream, races over to her, and when he sees his little brother, his face goes pale. "We have to take him to the nurse." He whispers, picking up the small, beaten teen gently, and starts off for the school with Hazuki falling closely behind him.

They get to the infirmary in five minutes flat, having run the entire way. By now, it's about noon and Miss Fontaine, the school nurse, is sitting at her desk in the infirmary.

Hazuki opens the door, and Miss Fontaine turns toward the noise of the opening door. When Zane walks in with the broken Syrus in his arms, she gasps in shock and horror.

"Lay him down on the bed right there. I will take x-rays immediately and work from there." She explains, taking actions right away. "You both will have to leave for a little while."

Zane grabs Hazuki's arm and drags her out, though she would have come willingly anyways.

"How did you know he would be there?" Zane asks, his voice dangerously low.

"I-I told you, I can't tell you that." She reminds him, looking away from him.

Zane takes the fact that she won't look at him as proof of his theory. "It's because you did that to him didn't you?"

"N-no, I would never…" She starts, when Zane grabs her shoulders and shoves her into the wall roughly.

"I don't know why you would do something like that, but I know that you did. How else could you know where he was?" Zane growls, frustrated that she is denying what he thinks he knows.

"I have my ways. I would never hurt anyone Zane. Not like that." She tries to convince him, but it doesn't seem to do her any good.

"Stop saying that! I know what you did, and I'm not going to let you convince me or anyone else otherwise." His voice is cold as ice.

"I thought you were a nice girl, but now you've revealed yourself for what you truly are. And if Syrus doesn't make it through, I'll make sure you pay." Zane vows, deadly serious.

"If I did that to him, why would I have told you were he was? And why would I let you lead away from him if I did that?" She asks, anger rise because he is blaming her for this.

"Shut up! I know you did this, and if Syrus makes it out of this, I'll have proof of what you did!" Zane exclaims.

Then, Hazuki remembers one of the things her kiss can do for the vampire's lover. "I have to get in there! I have to kiss him now!" She exclaims, wriggling out of Zane's loosened grasp and going for the door.

"Oh no you don't!" Zane grabs her around her waist, restraining her feeble attempts to break free.

"I have to!" Hazuki yells at him. "Don't you understand that if you don't let me kiss him, he'll die?!"

"And why are you suddenly so powerful?" Zane scoffs.

"Because I am a vampire." She states.

In shock, Zane loosens his grip enough for Hazuki to escape and enter the infirmary. She runs over to the left side of Syrus' bed.

"What are you doing? I told you, you have to stay out of here while I do the x-rays!" Miss Fontaine calls, though Hazuki ignores her.

She leans over to Syrus' neck, and kisses him as gently as she can.

And then his eyes open and starts breathing regularly.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter. What happened will be explained in the next and the next will be the last chapter of this installment. I will be contiueing the story, but it will have a new title and new document. I will post the title with the last one.**

**Review, I love getting people's opinions!**


	10. The End

**This is the last chapter! I hope you all enjoy the ending!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 9: Syrus' Story

"Syrus, you're okay!" Hazuki exclaims when she sees his opened eyes. He groans a little when she hugs him, but doesn't hesitate to hug her back.

"Syrus." Is all Zane says when he comes in and sees his brother is okay and getting color back in his face.

Tears fall down Hazuki's cheeks as she holds onto her beloved slave. "What happened to you, Syrus?" She begs of him.

"Yes. And did she have anything to do with?" Zane adds, glaring at the girl holding his brother with confusion.

"N-no, Hazuki wouldn't do that!" Syrus exclaims, knowing now for sure that that was the truth. "It… actually had something to do with you, big brother."

"I was sitting on the big rock by where you found me when I felt a rock hit the back of my head. I turned around to see three really big teens. They told me I was spending too much time with you and that I didn't deserve to be your little brother. They threw more rocks at me so I climbed down the rock and tried to get away but they caught me and they beat me up. They kicked me and hit me and things like that. I really thought I was going to die. What happened? How did you save me?" Syrus asks, suddenly realizing it's quite weird that he is now here and fine without a single broken bone.

"Um, I did that." Hazuki mumbles and then she blushes when everyone looks at her in confusion. "When a vampire lover is kissed by a vampire, their wounds and pains and cuts will get better. It's an important thing for vampire lover because they get hurt a lot because they can't become slaves." She explains to them all, though she plans to erase Zane and Miss Fontaine memories.

"I don't understand what's going on at all, but I'm glad you're alright, Syrus." Zane admits, actually cracking a hint of a smile.

Zane walks over to Syrus' right side and leans over and hugs his little brother, something he had not done in many years.

"I'm glad you're both here. I-I want to tell you that I-I'm glad that you to are happy together." Syrus says with a sad but happy smile.

"Together…? You mean me and Hazuki?" Zane asks.

Syrus nods his head, and Hazuki says, "Silly slave, we're not together like that. We're just friends."

"Really?" Syrus asks in shock.

Then Hazuki remembers that she has to erase Zane and Miss Fontaine's memory of the last few minutes.

She walks over to Miss Fontaine first, putting her finger to her head and chanting the same words she had with Zane a few nights earlier.

When she walks over to Zane to do the same, he grabs her wrist, asking, "What are you doing?"

"I'm erasing your memory. I can't have too many people knowing I'm a vampire, or word would get out and that would be bad." She smiles, trying to distract him.

"I don't exactly understand it, but I don't want to forget. It was my fault Syrus was hurt, and I don't want to forget that." He says, ashamed that his brother was so badly beaten because he is so worshipped by the other students.

"Zane, I don't blame you." Syrus states.

"I know you don't, but I do." Zane states. "And I want to make it up to you. I think this is just the wake up call I needed to show me what a crappy job I've done of being a big brother." Zane explains, trying to get his brother to understand.

"I don't have to… erase your memory…" Hazuki admits, wanting to do something for the older teen.

"Can I talk to Hazuki alone for a minute, Zane?" Syrus asks.

"Sure." Zane agrees. "Hey, what's a vampire's lover and kiss?" Zane asks when he's halfway out the door.

"Nothing, Zane, just go." Syrus says.

"Hazuki," Syrus starts once Zane is out of the room. "I think I'm ready to b your slave."

"Oh, Syrus." Hazuki whispers, going over to him and kissing him, the regular way, right on the lips. "You don't know how much I wanted to hear you say that."

**

* * *

**

I think they are so cute together! Tell me what you though of the end of the story! I may write a sequel to this story called

**Full Moon****, but only if my laptop is okay. I kinda got a virus on it and it hopefully is gone now, but if it isn't, I won't be able to write or read fanfiction anymore. So cross your fingers for me if you want to read more about the couple!**

**Please review, I always appreciate it!**


End file.
